Jac finds love
by sparkly Vampire gal
Summary: this is a holby city fic but itc ame up as casualty its all about jac and oliver


Jac finds love

This is a Jac and oliver fic fMollowing the epsoide on december the 29th ,when they kisssed in the locker room.

this is my first holby fic so please be nice R&R

my heart was pounding my palms where sweating as i lay in bed starring at Oliver who was starring back with a big grin on his face

"happy new year"I excalimed noticing the time "00:30"

"my sisters going to be mad i was ment to spend the belles with her" Oliver anwered

" Didnt you enjoy our way of celebrating better" I asked breathing heavly still short of breath after that lovely peice of bed action.

Oliver smiled at me,as he turned his phone on  
"4 missed calls"he declared sniggering as he pressed play and listen to the messages Penny had left

"thought you werent going to be long" was the first message ,the second said "hurry up olly" the third said"happy new year ,was it your resalution to let me down" and the last simply said "oh olly come home your worring me"

Oliver kissed me and then said"id better go home,but before i go is penny to know about us"

"well of course your not ashamed of me are you olly " I asked filtarously

"no no of course not,see you tomorrow ,ill call you before work"and with that he left me lieing in bed grinning and giggling and myself I'd done it i had found love I Jac Naylor had found love

The next day I walked into work for the first time in years not dreading my shift ahead,id be working with Oliver.

Oliver was waiting at the entrance for me "hi."he said casually.

"so did you tell penny"i asked anxiuosly,just wanting this to go perfectly

"um no when i got home she was crashed in the sofa looking gutted but asleep,and i left her asleep this morning so havent had the chance yet"Oliver explained

I leaned in and kissed him just standing by the west wing entrance ,kissing in public about 2minutes later i stopped

"heres your chance olly babe ,your sister comming fast and i think she saw us"i informed him "I'll see you inside olly babe

"no Jac stay,please help me show her i dont care what she thinks"Oliver suprised me by saying this

"sure"I replied

"Whats going on Olly!,what are you doing with that heartless bitch"Penny screeched

"actullay she has a heart a warm caring gentle one"Oliver fired back

"yeah right,shes an ice queen and she always will be"Penny roared

"listen penny i understand your not my biggest fan but im not going to breake your brothers heart ,i realy care about him"I said gentelly

"yeah,and i really care for her to,all that time we have worked together having to bite back feelings unsure if the other felt the same,killed me now it feels right and we are going be a couple weither you like it or not"Oliver said roughly before taking my hand and walking in doors

Once inside we had changed into scrubs and set off to treat our first patient

"Ok this is betheny mcloney,complaining of pains in the lower adomenm shes 23 years old ,found lieing at south docks by a lady addeal holion who brought her in."i wispered to Oliver,he understood it i prefered being his mentor than anyone elses

"ok mrs Mcloney im doctor naylor and this is doctor valintine,can you renember what happened "I asked going through each quisten with care as Oliver put down notes on her SATS and heartrate and flicked through her medical case notes

"I was out fishing i stepped of the boat,i felt a wee bit sick sea sick and a went to sit down but i collapsed"she spook in a scottish actcent

"ok Dr Valintine SATS 120 Pulse 89 blood pressure normal tempture slightly higher than average no ovibous injuries ,what do we do?"I Quized

"Get her down for A CT scan X-Ray on lower Abdomen,then if that shows nothing ,run tests for meninjites ,huemonia,hipathermia and Swine Flu" HE answered

"Ok then DR Valintine chase X-ray and get her down for a scan "I said

"on it"Oliver said already on the phone to X-Ray

"X-ray can fit her in at 12.25"He informed me

"ok thats 45minutes,get her down for that CT ASAP"I Bossed him,i didnt enjoy bossing him but im his mentor

"already there"he called from the door as he walked into the corridor

A bout 50 Minutes later i sat alone in the Staff room reading the paper .

"Hi Jac,i could bearly controll myself in there"He said as he Wrapped his arms around me and kissed me tenderlly"mabey now i can be in controll "he pushed me

onto the coach grabbing the paper from my hand ,"so whats the headlines,gorgous doctor jac naylor kissing hadsome oliver" HE said sarcasticaly

"oi give it back "i screamed in a hushed voce

"catch it if you can gorgous slow pock naylor"He taunted

So i began chasing him around the room in fits of laughter.

Suddenly he turned caught me and began tickeling me and kissing my nose laughing with him seemed to hurt in a good way

"i didnt Know this was a daycare for imature doctors"Penny snapped as she walked in with a bookready to settle down for a breake and a cup of coffee

"Well its a staff room where we take breakes to do what we want"Oliver snapped back it his sister"you Know Penny i thought you where mature ovibously not or you would forgett it and just be happy for me "

"Oliver drop it i dont want your sisters blessing"I cried "i just dont want to breake up your family and if this is what me and Oliver will do then it cant happen"I didnt Know why i cared about his family

"NO! Jac your not in this Penny will have to deal with it ,right penny"

"Right"Penny mummered"im sure your a great person really "

"COme on Olly breake over"I said

Later on after the shift ...

"so Jac want to go out for a drink or a meal or see a movie or somthing "Oliver asked

"ok lets go for a meal and a glass of red wine"i replied more than enthusastically

"ok then where to"Oliver asked

"how about surgar and spice"I suggested

"great lets go ,my treat"Oliver said

"great"i said following close behind

We skipped by penny who was sulking in a cornor because scott,the hot fireman patient died

at 10pm we headed out side towards the taxi rank

"lets go to mine"Oliver said

"and what about penny"

"stuff her"oliver replied truphinghty

AT olivers we watched my faviroute movie "behond what you see" untill late then retreated to the bedroom.

by the sound of the thumping and banging i guesses she wasnt happy

The next day was thursday and it was Olivers day off but unfortunetly i had to work from 10am untill 8pm

"Jac can you give us a hand in here please" sister faye byrns called from the side treatment rooms

"right away sister byrns"i called back in reply

I entered the treatment room and took a quick glipse around at faye,donna and miria standing around from what i could see gossipsing

"ok who is this Donna"i asked rudley interupting there plesant conversaton in purpose

"ken micondio"donna answered stubberonly

"and ?"i replied"whats wrong with him"i asked

"well um its a fractured plelivs and a um dislocated elbo"maria stuttered

"ok so what are we doing"i asked stubbly

"well um we are pulling it back into the place and striPPING it up"

ok and for the treatment for the pelivs"i qized

"well its oviboulsy um the way we would treat that um would be well to um...i dont know dr naylor my mind was else where im so sorry it shal not happen again"maria stuttered

"well where exacactlly was your mind...dont answer that just do as i say and quickly,i explained what to do observed and then "dont mess it up again maria,donna,faye i will be reporting this ."i announced as i stormed out the room in a flustered rush i had a mentel list in my head

" 1. check paitent in cubical 6

results to patient in room 2

3. check urine results for mr frin in room 4

meg arrons on cardiac bypass

9. discarge rounds

down liver experts" i went through the list unaware of what was in front off me and banged in to a flustered lauren who dramaticaly cried out ow! and flung her pile of files to the floor and hopped about rubbing her elbo.

"show off"i sneered before hurry of to cubical 6

"ok miss alnity your suffering from a rare illness there is a tumor in your bowel ,we will have to run tests to see if its cancerous"i announced

"and i i if it is"Miss Alnity asked

"well if it is cancer ,you will need surgary and more tests "

"oh dear"Miss Alnity began to cry

im not to great in smyphy so i went to check Mr Fins Urine results

his urine results indaccated that he had supscestel humphtonia so i sent nurse Minster to break the news

7hours later i emerged from my endless surgary rounds and went to discarge mr glen,Mrs enihod

and jacki spooksman.

Lastly i called the liver exparts and arranged for them to come down at 8:30

Finally my shift ended ,And i skipped jollyly to Oliver Motel he was living in utill he found somewhere perment.

"hye babey"missied u today

"hard day then"Oliver asked

"hard,ha you'd need a new word to describe it,a word that means ovibsly every day is terribile without Oliver in it"jac said

"i love you"jac said

i love"you oliver sad

**This is a 3shot! 1/3**


End file.
